scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo
Huge Wip ughhhh Charater/OC (Personality)- Angelic Brisé Arc- In this arc, she is around the physical age of a preteen, and so she has some awkwardness to herself. She is very shy and somewhat shows a but of a sadistic and quite nature due to being bullied. She seems to act upon emotions throughout the arc, rather than logic. She acts like she is fine when injured through the arc, which hurts her body. She seems to hate herself as well, often finding disgust in her sadistic urges and joy for bloodshed. In this arc, she shows signs of having a flipside that is not fully awakened, which her flipside not fully active until Octave's Flipside Inncident. She has a love for art in this arc, often drawing. It is (or will be) mentioned that she has many nightmares about her family and friends dying, which eventually comes true, and she realizes that she is a Child of the Prophecy. Between the AB Arc and SP Arc- At this time, she is around the physical age of the years of an early teen, maybe almost close to midteen. Due to having no memory of who she is or where she came from, she acts upon the instructions of a "voice in her head" (later to be found out to be her sister, Silence, fused into her mind). Although, there are many, many times she ignores the voice and acts on her own will. She makes friends, but is rather shy and falls into antisocial habits. She re-finds her love for art. Every once in a while she has nightmares/visions again. Silent Poison Arc- In this arc, Echo's personality isn't showcased as much. She does revive her memories, along with anxiety and self-hatred due to her past of being a child-soldier. Silence is introduced in this arc, and gets her own body, and now Echo does not have a voice in her head anymore other than "her own"/Octave is still an influence to Echo's mentality, but is only a faded whisper. Between the SP Arc and CE Arc- Echo falls back into antisocial and anxious behaviours, often isolating herself due to fear of herself. She still continues to try to maintain relationships with her friends. She becomes sleep-deprived due to nightmares and visions stealing her mind when she sleeps. She experiences extreme physical pain from going back and forth through "the rift", which is mentioned to be a type of dimension her mind shifts in to see prophecies and possible outcomes of the future. Creation's End Arc- wip Rampant Chaos Arc- Throughout the arc, Echo is rather very snappish and unable to control her temper at everyone, to the point of cursing out Deathmask, in which it is mentioned that Echo never cursed outwardly before that. It is mentioned that Echo was not able to control her emotion absorbing powers, which caused her to act strangely and irrationally. Throughout the arc, Echo acts upon her emotions, which also made for a lot of fighting and sarcasm. Through the arc, Echo's real personality is unclear. Echo becomes even more self-loathing, gains more nightmares, and is tortured by the fact she failed her friend, blaming herself although she had no control on the outcome of the arc, in which two alternate worlds were obliterated and that timeline's version of her friend, Galaxian, dies. It is mentioned that Echo becomes a liar to the people around her and refuses to talk about what happened, even forcing her gang members to promise to never talk or explain what happened to the new timeline version of Galaxian, who knows nothing about what happened. She feels as if he found out, or if anyone else knew, they would all view her as weak and leave her. Between RC Arc and OFI Arc- After resurrecting her older brother (Jay), Octave becomes fully active. Echo gains horrid nightmares filled with gore, often her nightmares centered around her friends, family, and the Gold Saints she met during the RC Arc. To try to relieve her stress and pain, Echo draws her nightmares with extreme detail. She eventually writes about her nightmares and thoughts about herself, calling herself a failure and a horrible child. It is hinted that Octave is starting to influence Echo's mentality severely. Echo is taken over by Octave after the announcement of the SAMB being destroyed (for a literary sense, the SAMB is a dimension in a universe full of dimensions connected to eachother. The SAMB deletion announcement is shifted for the purpose of plot and story as if the SAMB was a real dimension that was being destroyed). Octave's Flipside Inncident- Echo's personality is not showcased as much. It is mentioned that Echo wants to be normal and sane, and she feels guilt for trying to hurt her friends. She does end up nearly murdering her older sister, Silence, and injuring her twin, North. Echo is taken to a prison by Galaxian for mental recovery, and does get a bit better. It is not said how long she stayed there. Between OFI Arc and :) Arc- (This takes place after the SAMB Dimension is destroyed. Echo then moves to the SF Wiki Dimension) Echo falls into an extremely depressive and self-loathing state, going to the point of having an exsistal crisis. She then decides that her purpose for being alive was to kill because that was what she always ended up doing, and that she was a monster. She decides to run away, leaving only a note for North, telling him of what she was going to do. It is hinted that Echo was going to take her own life to stop herself from hurting everyone even more, and that she felt like a burden upon her loved ones. :) Arc (first half)- Echo is mentioned to of attempted to take her life, but was stopped by someone with a bond-spell that turns into a dark magic curse, causing Echo to be in physical pain and easily persuaded. Echo becomes convinced by Octave and a mystery voice that it was a divine fate for Echo to destroy the people and dimensions around her. That all of what was happening was a divine game, and it was her fate to win. Echo returns to the SF Dimension to start the 'game'. Most of Echo's actions and personality in the first half are influenced heavily by Octave, and when her and Octave are separated, Echo is convinced but reluctant to continue the 'game'. After her wounds from the self-attempt of death reappear, Echo is mentioned to of rambled about not deserving to continue to live and that her friends shouldn't of been trying to help her. She believes in this so much that she struggles against being taken to get help. :) Arc (Second half)- wip Character/OC (Appearence)- In general: ' According to the Narrator, Echo is very pretty. She has wavy hair that frizzes up easily. It is very course and thick hair, often having to be brushed out. Her hair is a dark-ish, silver-cyan and has a curl in it inspired by APH Italy's curl. Echo has medium length, almond-shaped eyes that are a silver-blue colour. Her eye lashes are long and thick, and she has a beauty mark on her left eyelid. Her skin is a pale olive colour, and her face-shape is rounded with high cheek bones. She has a rounded nose and stands at a 5'3, almost 5'4, height. Her resting face is naturally a glare or emotionless expression. When she smiles, or gets overly happy, she shuts her eyes tight and laughs. She only has one dimple on the right side of her mouth that only shows when she smiles. She slouches often, and can be seen correcting herself at random times. Currently, she has multiple scars on her body: Across her stomach, in the middle of her back, two on her left arm, ect. '''AB Arc/Echo's youth- ' Echo has very roundish features and is slightly overweight when she is young. She starts to thin out as her training at school continues on. She seems to not be able to gain muscle, although being trained as a child-soldier/assassin. Her eyes are narrower and seem to hold hope in them, but eventually her eyes turn into a dull, emotionless blue as her loved ones die. She wears Glitchian clothing (based around Victorian Age styles) and Miles Volantes armor. 'The Rest of The Arcs- (Clothing-wise) ' Throughout the rest of the arcs, Echo quits wearing her Miles Volantes armor. Instead, she wears a light blue hoodie with sleeves going past her fingers, black skinny jeans, and knee-high, slightly heeled, leather boots. She carries around a blue messanger bag in some arcs, while in other arcs she does not. She mostly does not carry it around. Echo only wears Glitchian clothing during special occasions. 'Fighting/Battle Stuff- ' (Ranking from 1-5, 1 being horrid and 5 being awesome) Weaponry use: 4 Stanima: ''3 ''Hand to hand: 5 Defense: ''5 ''Distance Attacks: ''4 ''Ability usage: ''3 ''Quick ''Problem solving: ''2 ''Speed: ''3 1/2 ''Strength: ''4 1/3 ''Charisma: ''2 ''Flexibility: ''1 ''Abilities/Powers - ''' ''Reality Manipulation ("Coding") - '' Echo is able to shift reality through a power called "Coding", in which she is able to see numbers and symbols (representing atoms) and is able to shift what kind of atom(s) it is, where the atom(s) are at, and even add whatever kind of atom(s) she wants to the world around her. She does not use this ability often other than to summon things for herself or her friends. It is mentioned multiple times that Echo can destroy atoms and "corrupt" atoms (or cells). If Echo was to use this power multiple times in a row or over-uses it, poison will spread throughout her organs. This poison is a side effect of using her destroying part of reality manipulation, and will kill Echo quickly if she doesn't become immune to it. Her only way to become immune to the poison is to destroy the atoms of small things (flowers, bugs, ect) and move up. Echo refuses to do this. ''Air Manipulation/Air Pulses- '' Echo can move the atoms of air without using reality manipulation easily. She uses her air pulses as a defense more than an attack. ''Invisibility- '' She can turn invisible willingly and unwillingly. There are many instances where Echo will turn invisible when flustered, scared, and/or nervous. ''Prophecy/Future Telling (The Rift of Conscious and Unconsciousness)- '' Echo is able to see the future, and/or possibilities of the future, through "dreams". Her mind leaves her body and enters a type of dimension plane where she is forced to watch scenes of mostly what could be described as gore. There is an instance where she was pulled out of the rift by Galaxian, but that is the only time. During the state she is in the rift, she stops breathing, but due to the rift being faster than actual time, the worst that can happen (without the interference of others) she will jerk awake after five minutes (seven minutes would make her pass out if she was holding her breath, nine minutes without air would kill her). After waking up from the rift, Echo goes under intense emotional and physical pain. ''Emotion Sensing/Absorbtion- '' Echo is able to sense the emotions of the people around her, and is as well able to feel them. It is mentioned that Echo feels the emotion greater than the person feeling it. It is also mentioned that when Echo absorbs too many emotions from the people around her, she gets sick and irrational in her thoughts and actions. In the CE and RC Arcs, she held little control over this power. ''Weapon Summoning- '' Like most Glitchians, Echo has dents on the bottom of her palms, wrists, and arms. These dents are shaped like Glitchians designs, and give Echo the ability to summon weapons from her skin. It is mentioned that every time she or someone else uses this power, her skin leaks blood. North mentions that the blood leaking hardens the skin where the dents (RC Arc). ''Healing - Echo can heal herself in cold temperatures. Seeing/Moving in Between Seconds-'' Echo is able to view time "in between seconds", making time seeming to move slower. As well, she is able to move in between seconds, but her ability of both moving and seeing between seconds are limited and she doesn't have much control over it. When Echo uses these abilities, for her, time slows and she moves normally, while in reality, Echo moves extremely fast. ''Spell Casting/Magic Conjuring-'' Echo is able to cast weak spells, and spells that often fail. Shape-shifting (Falcon)- Echo can shift into her bird form, a falcon, but she rarely uses this ability. Fourmer/Creator of OC Stuff- She doesn't know when she joined the SAMB. All she remembers was stalking the SAMB for a really long time and then joining, so yeah. She played the ''Spirit Animals game often, and had multiple accounts due to forgetting her passwords often. She absolutely loved the Spirit Animals book series and is currently thinking about rereading it. She is known for being a maple addict and drawing way too much. She rolls her R's a lot because aesthetic and habit Is trying to learn Spanish and (horribly) self-teaches Russian on the side. She needs to relearn the Russian alphabet. Obsessed with musicals and useless history facts. Plays guitar Sings Hahahahaha, probably a tad bit eccentric UwU Loves horror games and horror books Favourite books are To Kill a Mockingbird, The Hunger Games series, A Series of Unfortunate Events, ''and ''Code Name Verity ''(she needs to finish the last one) Favourite genre of books are realistic fiction, fantasy, and fiction in general Loves anime Love to read and write, although her writing skills suck '''Quotes (Roleplays) -' (RC Arc, Echo's Narrator to Galaxian's Narrator) "It's not magic, just murder." (RC Arc, Echo screaming at Chnoasmos/Galaxian) "I don't understand! I never understand! Is that even Galaxian talking or Chnoasmos talking?! Are you trying to trick us?! There has to be a better way! There has to be a different way to figure out how both worlds can coexsist! There has to be-" (Echo paused, taking a shaky breath and wiping tears from her eyes.) "There has to be a way to where no one gets hurt!" Quotes (Random/Not RPs) - "I'm a S E X Y maple leaf." "Ope!" "I'm not weird, everyone is just extremely boring." Random Facts- * There are six versions of Echo, this version being the original. * The other versions of Echo are: GGaD!Echo, Rogue!Echo, AnK!Echo, OP!Echo, and Actor!Echo. Currently, OP!Echo is inactive. AnK!Echo's fate belongs in the hands of GalaxE. * This character is going through a re-write in a sense due to the Narrator angsting her so much to the point of hating the character. Although, after writing out Echo's personality in each Arc, some things clicked fofor her Narrator that explained to her why the character became the way she is and why it made some sense, in a sense. * The Narrator realized recently that Echo's main problem causing trait is that she pushes others away and tries to solve her problems by herself, but also realized that this trait develops after the RC Arc. Hm. * Echo and North are based off of the Optimist/Pessimist twin cliché (sun and moon, light and dark, ect, ect, ect lol) * Echo doesn't like the colour yellow, and the same goes for her Narrator List of Arcs She Is In- * Angelic Brisé Arc * Silent Poison Arc * Creation's End Arc * Rampant Chaos Arc * Octave's Flipside Inncident Arc * :) Arc Welcome to the Arts- Category:SAMBers Category:Content (Echo)